


To hear your knocking at my door

by louehperfect



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Longing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Harry, Paris - Freeform, Photographer Louis, Photography, Separation, brakeup
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Historia ich życia, ich miłości zaczynała się pięknie. Później Louis musiał podjąć bardzo ważną decyzję, co ostatecznie zrobił Harry i koniec końców zaczął tego żałować. Z czasem stracili kontakt, a Louis nie potrafił już tego naprawić. Harry był wrażliwy - cierpiał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego jego chłopak go opuścił, skoro zapewniał, że kocha. Całe sześć lat czekał, aż ukochany wróci i zapuka do jego drzwi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ich życia, ich miłości zaczynała się pięknie. Później Louis musiał podjąć bardzo ważną decyzję, co ostatecznie zrobił Harry i koniec końców zaczął tego żałować. Z czasem stracili kontakt, a Louis nie potrafił już tego naprawić. Harry był wrażliwy - cierpiał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego jego chłopak go opuścił, skoro zapewniał, że kocha. Całe sześć lat czekał, aż ukochany wróci i zapuka do jego drzwi.

Posiadanie siostry było dla mnie w pewien sposób uciążliwe. Na dodatek mieliśmy wspólny pokój przez długi czas, często kłóciliśmy się o nawet najmniejsze pierdoły jak odkurzenie biurka czy ostatnia kostka czekolady. Mówiliśmy sobie nawzajem, że się nienawidzimy a nasza mama nad tym ubolewała, bo w końcu jesteśmy jej jedynymi dziećmi i miała tylko nas, ale my, tak naprawdę, kochaliśmy się. W końcu byliśmy rodzeństwem, tak czy siak, i moglibyśmy obrażać siebie nawzajem do końca życia, wymyślać nowe przezwiska, ale na zawsze pozostaniemy bratem i siostrą. I kochaliśmy się, nie musieliśmy siebie lubić, ale miłość w rodzinie jest oczywista.

Przez to, że mieliśmy wspólny pokój, aż do mojego dziewiątego roku życia (dopóki się nie przeprowadziliśmy do Londynu), Gemma często traktowała mnie jak swoją przyjaciółkę, mimo, iż jest trzy lata starsza. Zwierzała mi się ze swoich problemów, opowiadała o zauroczeniach, obgadywała swoje koleżanki, zdradzała plany na przyszłość. A ja nie miałem wyboru i musiałem słuchać. Wiem, że prawie zawsze mówiłem jej, że mam to kompletnie gdzieś, ale nawet lubiłem słuchać, kiedy do mnie mówiła. Czułem wtedy, że jednak jestem dla niej ważny i liczy się ze zdaniem młodszego brata. Widziałem tę zazdrość w jej oczach, kiedy przyprowadzała swoje koleżanki do domu a one gruchały nade mną, zachwycając się moimi loczkami i dołeczkami w policzkach. Było w miarę okej, dopóki nie zaczęły tarmosić moich policzków i brać mnie na ręce. Okej, byłem mały, ale nie aż tak. Okej, fajnie było, kiedy starsze dziewczyny mówiły mi, że gdy dorosnę będę przystojny i laski będą się o mnie bić, ale bez przesady. Większość czasu spędzały ze mną, niż z moją siostrą. A Gemma nie była zazdrosna o to, że odbieram jej koleżanki, tylko o to, że ja byłem jej bratem, a nie ich, i jej wzrok zawsze wyglądał, jakby chciała je uderzyć doniczką ze storczykiem z naszego parapetu, za to, że bawiły się moimi włosami i dawały całusa w policzek, bo tylko ona ma do tego prawo. Gemma zawsze była taka oczywista i mogła się wypierać, bronić rękami i nogami, ale ja wiedziałem swoje. Kochała mnie.

Kiedy miałem osiem lat, stało się coś, co na zawsze zmieniło moje życie. Ella, ta blondyna i najlepsza przyjaciółka mojej siostry, przyniosła w dwóch reklamówkach modne ubrania dziecięce jej kuzyna. Dwadzieścia minut chwaliła się, że jej ciotka ma dużo pieniędzy i kupuje synowi same markowe rzeczy, a te są już nie potrzebne, bo chłopiec z nich wyrósł, więc postanowiła, że da je mi. Moja mama była zachwycona i dziękowała buziakami i uściskami Elli. A potem dziewczyny postanowiły, że trochę się ze mną pobawią w przebieranie. Miałem ich już serdecznie dość, naprawdę. Byłem ośmioletnim chłopcem, który większość swojego czasu, zamiast oglądać kreskówki i bawić się w berka z kolegami, spędzał ze starszą siostrą i jej trzema koleżankami, które nieustannie go tarmosiły i piszczały jak oszalałe. Ale to, że ubrały mnie w szare dresy i niebieską koszulę z misiem na kieszonce, a do tego miłą i ciepłą czapkę na głowie sprawiło, że nie mogłem oderwać od siebie wzroku w lustrze. Naprawdę wyglądałem uroczo i chciałem jeszcze i jeszcze. Aż one zaczęły robić mi zdjęcia i po tygodniu wracały z plikami fotografii, by pokazać mojej mamie. Była ze mnie dumna, że jestem takim ślicznym chłopcem i mówiła pewnie, że w przyszłości zostanę modelem. I to było to.

Nagle polubiłem spędzać czas z koleżankami siostry, pozowałem im do zdjęć i udawałem, że jestem na wybiegu chodząc wzdłuż pokoju i machałem do nich uśmiechnięty. Kiedy się przeprowadziliśmy do Londynu miałem już sam pokój, a koleżanki Gemmy były za daleko by nas odwiedzać i bawić się ze mną w pokaz mody. Więc zacząłem się bawić sam. Wyciągałem ubrania z szafy, by ułożyć modne zestawy, a potem je przymierzałem, a mama robiła mi zdjęcia telefonem. Naprawdę nakręciłem się na ten cały modeling. W wieku jedenastu lat zacząłem oglądać pokazy mody w telewizji, kupowałem magazyny modowe, by wiedzieć co teraz jest modne, by znać wszystkich świetnych modeli i moim ulubionym był Jon Kortajarena, zdecydowanie. Uwielbiałem patrzeć na jego zdjęcia z wiosennej kampanii Roberta Cavalliego i naśladować jego pozy, a jego pierwszy pokaz mody miałem nagrany na kasecie i oglądałem go co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że mój zachwyt nad mężczyzną coś oznacza, nie miałem pojęcia, że podobają mi się chłopcy, a nie dziewczynki. Ale mniejsza z tym.

Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat i dostawałem kieszonkowe od mamy, chodziłem z siostrą na zakupy, by ta pomogła wybierać mi ubrania, w końcu była dziewczyną i lepiej się na tym znała. Rok później stwierdziłem, że zacznę ubierać się sam. Korzystałem z magazynów modowych, ale oczywiście nie miałem pieniędzy na to wszystko, jednak starałem się szukać takich rzeczy, by przypominały te z czasopisma.

Na moje pierwsze samotne zakupy wybrałem się dzień po moich czternastych urodzinach. Dostałem wtedy trochę pieniędzy i musiałem je wydać na nowe ciuchy. Wybrałem kilka ciasnych spodni, jedne były czarne, drugie szarawe z jasnymi odcieniami na kolanach, a jeszcze inne kompletnie białe. Do tego kilka koszul, dwie bluzy, cztery koszulki tego samego fasonu o innym kolorze i jeszcze parę innych dupereli. Z tym wszystkim zamknąłem się w przebieralni i zacząłem mierzyć. Przyglądałem się sobie w lustrze i patrząc na zestaw zastanawiałem się czy Jon założyłby coś takiego. Na szczęście był to środek tygodnia, koło godziny trzynastej i sklep był praktycznie pusty pomijając panią kasjerkę, która chichotała przyjaźnie, kiedy przechadzałem się po sklepie i obserwowałem siebie w każdym z możliwych luster.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, że ktoś robi mi zdjęcia. To był chłopak, bo doskonale widziałem jego karmelową czuprynę, kiedy nieudolnie się chował za wieszakami. Ewidentnie uwieczniał mnie na fotografii, kiedy bawiłem się w modela i nie przestawał nawet, gdy go zauważyłem. Sprawiało mi to przyjemność i po prostu czułem, że chłopak mi schlebia. Chciał robić mi zdjęcia zdecydowanie z jakiegoś powodu, i pierwszy jaki mi się nasuwał to po prostu podobał mu się mój całokształt. Albo robił sobie ze mnie jaja, chociaż jednak na to nie wyglądało, więc trzymałem się pierwszej wersji. Zdecydowanie sprawiało nam to przyjemność.

Ostatecznie kupiłem wszystko co przymierzyłem i jeszcze zostało mi kilka groszy, i chciałem zagadać do mojego fotografa, ale kiedy odwróciłem się z zakupami w rękach, by go odnaleźć, jego już nie było, niestety. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Myślałem, że może mógłbym zaproponować mu kolejną “sesję”, pewnie nawet bym mu zapłacił, a moja mama cieszyłaby się z tego, że się realizuje w mojej pasji i sama zdecydowanie chętnie by zapłaciła za wywołanie moich zdjęć, by mogła schować je do albumu i chwalić się koleżankom i rodzinie. Naprawdę się zawiodłem, ale nie było sensu się tym przejmować i następnego dnia już o tym zapomniałem.

W domu pochwaliłem się mamie i siostrze nowymi zdobyczami, które były naprawdę zachwycone. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. W klasie było kilka osób, z którymi mógłbym się zaprzyjaźnić, ale byłem nowy od pół roku i nadal ciężko było mi się zaklimatyzować. Oni wszyscy od dawna siebie znali, a ja byłem dla nich obcy. Znaczy, kilka osób nawet do mnie podeszło i spytało co słychać, ale nic poza tym. Może dlatego, że byłem trochę niedostępny. Kiedy chodziłem do szkoły w Chesire nie byłem zbytnio lubiany ze względu na to, że mam starszą siostrę i jakby przyjaźniłem się z jej ładnymi koleżankami. Mama mówiła, że po prostu zazdroszczą, i chłopaki i dziewczyny, bo raczej na przerwach przebywałem w grupce znajomych mojej siostry. Byłem lubiany wśród starszych dzieciaków, bo, jak to oni mówili, byłem dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem się zbytnio odnaleźć między nimi. Była tylko jedna dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiałem częściej niż z resztą, bo ona też interesowała się modą i mieliśmy wspólne tematy. I jeszcze był chłopak, o którego, całkiem nieświadomie, względy zabiegałem. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia, że podobają mi się chłopcy i w ogóle nie zorientowałem się, że na Matta patrzyłem inaczej. Był wyższy ode mnie oczywiście, o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów, miał czarne długie kręcone włosy, cudowne kości policzkowe, piękne brązowe oczy, miękki lekko zachrypnięty głos, był cichy i troszkę wulgarny, zawsze nosił się na czarno, ewentualnie nosił różowe koszule ze śmiesznymi wzorami, był okropnie miły dla mnie i słodko się uśmiechał za każdym razem, gdy pocierałem mój nos, co było moim nawykiem, słuchał ciężkiej muzyki, był niezwykle inteligentny, bo dużo czytał, jadł dużo frytek, śmiał się z błahych rzeczy, nie przejmował się praktycznie niczym, dbał o swoich przyjaciół i to wydawało się być jego priorytetem w życiu; przyjaźń. Jego największą wadą był nałóg nikotynowy; na każdej długiej przerwie znikał za murami szkoły, by zapalić i czasami zabierał mnie ze sobą, żebym siedział obok niego i po prostu dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, nic więcej. Nawet nie rozmawialiśmy, ale byłem jedyną osobą, z którą chodził na fajkę. I cholernie mnie intrygował, więc chyba dlatego mnie pociągał. Później to sobie uświadomiłem.

Gemma marszczyła na mnie oczy za każdym razem, kiedy Matty chwytał mnie za rękaw i wyciągał z budynku szkoły. Miało to wyglądać na to, że jest zła na mnie, bo przebywam w jego towarzystwie, a ona zawsze mi mówiła, że to niebezpieczny chłopak i powinienem się trzymać od niego z daleka (raz nie zdał do następnej klasy więc był ode mnie cztery lata starszy i nigdy za bardzo nie interesował się nauką, więc Gemma prawdopodobnie tylko martwiła się o moją edukację, żebym nie szedł w jego ślady), ale wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę jest zazdrosna, bo Matty chyba jej się podobał. A usłyszałem kiedyś jak on rozmawiał chyba z Laurą o tym, że następnego dnia ma randkę z Ethanem, którego nie znałem. Zrozumiałem, że Mattowi podobają się chłopcy i pamiętam jak moje serce wtedy przyśpieszyło, bo jak to jest możliwe. Jak chłopak może lubić chłopaka?

Chciałem wiedzieć, więc spytałem Matty'ego kilka dni później, gdy wyciągnął mnie na fajkę. Myślałem, że będzie podwójnie zdziwiony, że raz, przerywam rutynowe milczenie, i dwa, pytam o coś o czym nie powinienem wiedzieć. Bo spytałem jak jego randka. On spojrzał na mnie przelotnie, dmuchnął dymem przed siebie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Powiedział, że Ethan był bardzo miły i ładny, i może, może coś z tego wyjdzie, bo umówili się na drugą randkę. Pokiwałem tylko głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć i byłem pewien, że Matty zauważył moje rumieńce, bo wyszczerzył się i poczochrał mnie po włosach, a ja się skrzywiłem, przypominając sobie o dawnych koleżankach Gemmy.

\- Przeszkadza ci, że podobają mi się faceci? - spytał gasząc swojego peta ciężkim glanem, ale nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Trochę spanikowany pokręciłem przecząco głową, sprawiając, że chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko, tak jak wtedy, kiedy pocieram mój nos.

\- Nie wiedziałem tylko, że można… - urwałem nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Bo oczywiście, że wiedziałem, że istnieją tacy ludzie jak homoseksualiście, i nie tylko geje, ale też lesbijki. Po prostu dziwnie dla mnie było spotkać się z taką osobą i ciekawiło mnie to. Czy jest inaczej? Nie wiedziałem nawet jak to jest być z dziewczyną, bo nigdy się nimi nie interesowałem, nawet chłopakami. Po prostu…nie umiałem sobie tego wytłumaczyć, a co dopiero Matty'emu. Już nawet nie wiedziałem co chciałem od niego usłyszeć, o czym porozmawiać, zgubiłem się we własnych myślach.

\- Jasne, że można. Ale nie, bo inni tak robią, albo żeby spróbować. Chociaż możesz spróbować, jasne, bo może wtedy to odkryjesz. Chodzi mi o to, że tego się nie wybiera, okej? Taki się już rodzisz, i już. Wiesz. Tak naprawdę ja sam nie wiem czy serio jestem homo. Bo chyba nie jestem. Lubię dziewczyny, nawet bardzo, podobają mi się. Ale ja po prostu.. nie wyobrażam sobie życia z kobietą. Po prostu tego nie widzę. Nie umiem być z kobietą w taki sposób w jaki jestem z mężczyzną. Nie wiem czy rozumiesz, to są uczucia, nie da się ich wytłumaczyć. To się po prostu czuje. - Matty posłał mi uśmiech a ja powoli analizowałem to, co mi powiedział. Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym gestem, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ważne jest kogo kochasz, ale to, że kochasz. Poczułem jego usta na moim policzku i zanim zdążyłem się zarumienić, on złapał mnie za rękaw i pociągnął z powrotem do szkoły. Szliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy ja myślałem o tym, czy Matty mi się podoba. I stwierdziłem, że tak, był czarującym chłopakiem, który patrzył na mnie inaczej niż reszta, dostrzegał we mnie więcej niż czternastolatka zakochanego w modzie, a ja dostrzegałem w nim więcej niż osiemnastoletniego metala uzależnionego od papierosów. Uwielbiałem jego uśmiech skierowany tylko i wyłącznie do mnie, ale na szczęście nic poza tym, tylko lekkie zauroczenie. Wiedziałem, że nie miałem u niego szans. Byłem zwykłym dzieciakiem, on był dorosły i umawiał się tylko z dorosłymi chłopakami. I może nawet chciałem, by mój pierwszy pocałunek był właśnie z nim, ale bardziej chciałem tego, by był po prostu kumplem, któremu mógłbym zwierzyć się z ze swoich uczuć, problemów i z którym razem mogłem obgadywać chłopaków z naszej szkoły. I sprawdził się w tym.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia ponownie wyszedłem do centrum handlowego, jednak nie miałem pieniędzy, więc planowałem tylko poprzymierzać, i może nawet poprosić panią ekspedientkę, by przechowała dla mnie jedną rzecz, a ja później przyjdę po to z mamą. Często tak robiłem, a mama nie miała z tym problemu, jeśli nie było to nic drogiego. Tym razem odnalazłem w dziale dla chłopców świetną czerwoną koszulę z czarnym kołnierzykiem i kieszonką po prawej stronie. Matty miał podobną, więc też chciałem taką i szybko odnalazłem mój rozmiar, by schować się z nią w przymierzalni. Leżała na mnie idealnie i pasowała mi do twarzy, a jeszcze bardziej kiedy się uśmiechnąłem. Wyjrzałem zza kotary, by sprawdzić czy w sklepie jest ktoś jeszcze, ale na szczęście, ponownie byłem sam. Wyszedłem więc, bo chciałem znów pobawić się w modela, a moja ulubiona sprzedawczyni ponownie chichotała kiedy robiłem pozy do luster.

I wtedy po raz kolejny zobaczyłem błysk flesza w szkle. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i odwróciłem do półki ze spodniami szukając za nią tego samego chłopaka, który poprzednim razem był moim fotografem. Nie widziałem nic poza karmelową czupryną i kawałkiem zniszczonego Vansa wystającego zza białego drewna. Podparłem się rękami na biodrach i spojrzałem na sprzedawczynie, która ze śmiechem kręciła głową, prawdopodobnie widząc chłopaka.

\- Nie musisz się ukrywać - powiedziałem spokojnie starając się uśmiechnąć do chłopaka, którego nie widziałem - Jestem pewien, że lepiej będzie nam się pracować bez tej półki. - i wtedy usłyszałem uroczy śmiech mojego fotografa, a potem wyszedł on z ukrycia. Uśmiechał się nieśmiało, jego grzywka opadała mu uroczo na czoło, na sobie miał biały sweter i ciemne proste spodnie. Był troszkę niższy ode mnie, ale nic dziwnego, bo ja byłem trochę za wysoki jak na swój wiek, ale on wyglądał na starszego ode mnie.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie dłuższą chwilę, a potem zarumieniłem się, co było w moim zwyczaju, gdy byłem w obecności ładnych chłopców. Nieznajomy zaśmiał się zakrywając usta swoją małą dłonią, po czym machnął nią na mnie.

\- Może zapozujesz? - spytał ciepłym, delikatnym głosem i przysunął swój aparat do swojej twarzy. Pokiwałem głową nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po czym stanąłem w lekkim rozkroku, jedną dłonią włożyłem do tylnej kieszeni a drugą przeczesałem moje krótkie loki. Chłopak kilka sekund ustawiał się tak, by znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję i po chwili zrobił mi zdjęcie. Uśmiechnąłem się usatysfakcjonowany, ale on znów zrobił mi zdjęcie, i kolejne kiedy spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, i znów kiedy kontynuowałem pozowanie. Robił mi zdjęcia co kilka sekund, a ja nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze. Zawsze lubiłem być fotografowany, od małego, to przecież było moje marzenie. To było tak jakbym był na prawdziwej sesji zdjęciowej, i widziałem, że nowo poznanemu chłopakowi też się podobało. Najwidoczniej czerpał przyjemność z robienia mi zdjęć.

W końcu opadłem na podłogę będąc już zmęczonym i lekko zawstydzonym a chłopak sięgnął po swój plecak i usiadł obok mnie. Wyjął z niego butelkę picia i paczkę ciasteczek, i kiedy wziął kilka łyków, poczęstował mnie napojem i słodyczami.

\- Za trzy dni powinienem mieć już zdjęcia. Chcesz wszystkie czy tylko najlepsze? - spytał chowając aparat do pokrowca i włożył do go plecaka. Spojrzałem na niego trochę zdezorientowany, bo nawet nie sądziłem, że będzie chciał mi je dać.

\- A ile to będzie kosztować? - spytałem przeliczając w głowie ile mam pieniędzy w portfelu i czy mi starczy na wszystkie, a wiedziałem, że było ich dużo.

\- Nie musisz mi płacić. - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Chcę ci je dać. - spojrzał na mnie i przekręcił głowę uśmiechając się w ten swój uroczy sposób - Jesteś świetnym modelem - mruknął a ja poczułem jak się rumienie. Wygładziłem koszule, którą nadal miałem na sobie (mama musiała mi ją kupić) i pokiwałem krótko głową mamrotając ciche “dziękuję”. - W ogóle jestem Louis - powiedział wyciągając do mnie dłoń.

\- Harry - przedstawiłem się ściskając lekko jego małą rączkę - Ile masz lat?

\- W grudniu miałem szesnaste urodziny, ale rocznikowo mam siedemnaście. Przerąbane trochę urodzić się prawie na koniec roku - zaśmiał się i sięgnął do swojego trampka, by zawiązać szare sznurówki, które powinny być białe. Bawiło mnie to, że chłopak w lutym chodził w vansach, mnie mama zawsze kazała zimą nosić ciepłe trzewiki. - A ty?

\- Pierwszego lutego skończyłem czternaście.

\- A masz buźkę dziesięciolatka - parsknął Louis raczej w przyjazny sposób - I jesteś śmiesznie wyższy ode mnie - spojrzał na mnie z udawanym wyrzutem, a ja znów się zarumieniłem.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotałem czując, że robię się czerwony. Louis poklepał mnie po kolanie i na chwilę nastała cisza pomiędzy nami. Zjedliśmy po dwa ciasteczka kiedy postanowiłem się odezwać - To ty ostatnim razem robiłeś mi zdjęcia, prawda?

\- Tak. Wiesz, widziałem cię już chyba dwa razy wcześniej jak przychodziłeś i robiłeś to co dzisiaj. A ja lubię robić zdjęcia ludziom. Ty nadajesz się na modela. Takiego naprawdę modela.

\- Po raz drugi, dziękuję - pokiwałem głową z uśmiechem - A ja cię skomplementuje jak pokażesz mi zdjęcia - powiedziałem poważnie, a chłopak wypuścił krótki chichot, na co po chwili się wyszczerzyłem i spuściłem wzrok na podłogę. Zacząłem myśleć, czy czasem Louis mi się podoba.

\- Jasne. Bądź tu za trzy dni i przyniosę wszystkie - powiedział Louis planując nasze kolejne spotkanie po czym wstał zakładając plecak na plecy i spojrzał na mnie z góry. - I może gdzieś pójdziemy. Fajnie by było porobić ci zdjęcia na śniegu. Co ty na to?

\- Tak, super pomysł - wyszczerzyłem się i Louis zrobił to samo, a z jego oczu zrobiły się dwie słodkie kreski ze zmarszczkami w kącikach. Moje serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm.

Chłopak wyjął ocieplaną katanę z plecaka, po czym założył ją na siebie, posłał mi ostatnie spojrzenie i ruszył do wyjścia. Zanim zdążył opuścić sklep uniósł rękę do góry, jakby witał się z kimś przed sobą, ale niespodziewanie krzyknął do mnie: - Cześć, Harry!

Uśmiechnąłem się i pomachałem mu, mimo, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć: - Pa, Louis.

Wstałem z zimnej podłogi i nadal czułem ciepło na moich policzkach. Ten chłopak był uroczy, naprawdę uroczy, a miał przecież szesnaście lat, prawie siedemnaście. Czyli był w wieku mojej siostry, co jednak mi nie przeszkadzało, bo przecież zawsze lepiej się dogadywałem ze starszymi. A z Lou świetnie mi się rozmawiało, chociaż zamieniliśmy tylko kilka zdań. Jednak, podczas gdy robił mi zdjęcia to po prostu.. nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale obu nam się to podobało, obaj czuliśmy się świetnie w udawanych rolach i rozumieliśmy się bez słów. To było naprawdę coś nowego dla mnie i pomyślałem, że Louis mógłby być świetnym przyjacielem, nawet gdyby miał robić mi tylko zdjęcia.

W przymierzalni zdjąłem koszulę i założyłem swoją bluzę i kurkę zimową, po czym podszedłem do pani ekspedientki i podałem jej ubranie, prosząc, by zachowała to dla mnie, a ja jutro przyjdę po nią z mamą. Z uśmiechem wykonała moją prośbę, bo wiedziała, że będzie tak jak mówię. Wyszedłem na chłodne zimowe powietrze, moje policzki zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej, a uśmiech nie chciał zejść z twarzy, kiedy kopałem kamyki na ścieżce prowadzącej do mojego domu.


End file.
